Blood and Love
by MyuMyu-chan
Summary: When a mysterious stranger enters (and possibly saves) Riku's life bring along with him a host a deadly and supernatural feinds along what's to stop Riku from falling, despite the danger, in love? (Shonen ai possibly yaoi and vampire are on the menue)enj
1. In which the story begins

* * *

Blood and Love

Hey Everyone!!! It's me Myumyu-chan just wanted to say thanks for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoy it before we go on I just have to write a few boring details.

Warning: I'm not to sure what I'm planning right now though there will probably be mature themes and violence but espeacially beforwarned there WILL be shounen ai (and if you don't know what that is then I suggest that you don't read this fanfic). Also there ill be vampires crawling about so anyway, I've warned you of all I thought you should expect if you don't want to read this type of thing then why bother staying here? Also I'm bashing Kairi a little bit...okay maybe more then a little bit... now don't get things wrong I don't hate Kairi but that's the way I wrote the story.

Pairings: SoraRiku and one sided (either Cloud, Leon or Sephiroth I haven't decided yet) Sora and KairiRiku (dosen't last long don't worry shounen ai fans!) any other pairings will be put later on.

Flame Policy: Flames will be sent to hell where I'm sure the extra fire will be enjoyed!

Discalimer; Guys I'm sure you know the drift by now, I don't own so you don't sue! Unless you WANT annoying little twin brothers (that's all I have to give) and believe me I won't mind handing them over so...

Now FINALLY let the story begin.

"..." talking

(...) Me talking

change scene

In which the the story begins

* * *

From the top of an anonymous roof he watch the twinkling lights of the small village fade. It seemed like a peaceful village away from everything, indeed, he knew no one he knew would even THINK to look for him here he could stay awhile at least till people started to notice the increase in blood "illnesses" and that could take from weeks to months so yes he was finally safe.

He heard a shout from afar, another mortal fight, he sigh but curiouse as to what had happened he followed the sound and ended up at a strangely decript house. Rundown, with several windows broken and a large creaking door that barely stayed closed he quietly sneaked in as he heard another shout ring. Past the beer stained walls and broken couches of the living room he stood just a step away hidden in the shadows near the kitchen where the sounds were heard from.

A man clearly the only adult of the house (that he could sence at any rate) slurred," Rrrrrrikkkku... you bastard yooou know yur yur... moth...yur... mom she died ccccuuuz of you you bloody killer!!! I...I...i why I kept you... shoulda... shoulda killed yoou... shoulda killed you!" and he pasted out bottle of cheap beer in hand.

The boy, Riku, a mess bruises and silver hair picked himself off the ground and slowly tried to walk out of the kitchen only to stumble on the much bewildered witness."Who... who ar...are you?" Riku managed to stutter.

The witness smiled gentily at Riku, who was beginning to feel faint, and said with utmost seriouseness(is that a word?)," Don't worry I'll take care of this when I'm through here you won't have to worry about him again." With these words of comfort Riku fainted into uncousiousness, wondering, what what exactly the stranger was going to do.

When Riku woke up he was in his bed still a bit dizzy from last night's beating, but wondering what the stranger had done to his father, if he could even call him that, he went down stairs. Usually, his father was at this time sitting on the couch drinking his beer and yet he wasn't there. He went to look in the kitchen and he wasn't there either. He was nowhere. On the counter Riku saw a note.

"Hope you are feeling better, about your father, don't worry about him ever again, he decided that it was best for his health if he left for an indefinite amount of time.

I made sure there was some food (that wasn't stale) in your refrigerator. So you should be okay. I recommend that you take it slow today, you ought to rest. I will be back, if you don't mind, tonight to check up on you.

Sora Froveer"

So his name was Sora, Riku was unsure if he could trust him... after all he was still a stranger, admittly a stranger that had been more help then all his friends had ever been. Well, he would see tonight right?

All he had to do was get threw the day... With a sigh he went to get his uniform... high school much to his dislike was waiting for him... hopefully no one would notice if he winced everytime some touched his arms still bruised and sore from last night, his father wasn't stupid enoughto mar his face...

* * *

Well, I hoped you like the first chapter... I hope it wasn't TOO bad and hopefully I'll yhave the next chapter up soon. But before I do please review! I'd be happy to read any comments you have to make. 


	2. Of a date and Heartless

Blood and Love

It's me again Myumyu-chan!Yay! I actually got reviews! This chapter's for my first two reviewers Enigma of Wolf and BisexualBuddha. You made my day!

now on the usual pre-chapter crap (if you've read it in the first chapter go ahead and skip it!)

Warning: I'm not to sure what I'm planning right now though there will probably be mature themes and violence but espeacially beforwarned there WILL be shounen ai (and if you don't know what that is then I suggest that you don't read this fanfic). Also there ill be vampires crawling about so anyway, I've warned you of all I thought you should expect if you don't want to read this type of thing then why bother staying here? Also I'm bashing Kairi a little bit...okay maybe more then a little bit... now don't get things wrong I don't hate Kairi but that's the way I wrote the story.

Pairings: SoraRiku and one sided AnsemSora (changed my mind about it being Leon,Sephiroth or Cloud because Ansem fit the story more)KairiRiku (dosen't last long don't worry shounen ai fans!) other pairings will be put as they come.

Flame Policy: Flames will be sent to hell where I'm sure the extra fire will be enjoyed!

Discalimer: Guys I'm sure you know the drift by now, I don't own so you don't sue! Unless you WANT annoying little twin brothers (that's all I have to give) and believe me I won't mind handing them over so...

(Ps: Last chapter I'm posting this up you must know the drill by now and I really don't feel like repeating myself to much!)

"..." talking

(...) Me talking

Last Chapter:

All he had to do was get threw the day... With a sigh he went to get his uniform... high school much to his dislike was waiting for him... hopefully no one would notice if he winced everytime someone touched his arms still bruised and sore from last night, his father wasn't stupid enoughto mar his face...

* * *

of a Date and Heartless

* * *

Riku had just arrived at school when his girlfriend, Kairi, approached 

him."Hi Riku," said the petit brunette as she went to kiss him.

"Hey Kairi," he said returning the kiss without much of a smile. As much as he loved Kairi and there was too much between them for him not too, sometimes he wondered if all the rumours he heard weren't true... There were too many rumours for some NOT to be true... but it was hard to believe.

Of course you tended to disbelieve rumours that claimed the person you loved was a drug addict and a hoe that slept around. In truth it was just that Riku wanted to believe that for once in his life he had made a good choice in regards to people he could trust.

His father he clouldn't trust, his mother... well she was gone and thinking about her was... was hard but she was gone so how could he trust her? ... If Kairi ended up being a disception who else could he turn back too? So he trusted her even though rumours indecated otherwise.

And the day past like this being eternally surrounded by naiive friends that knew nothing about his home life and with a girlfriend he wasn't so sure he could like anymore. Riku was relieved when the bell finally rung to let people out of school. Just when he was about to go home Kairi ran to him and said,"Hey silly, you didn't forget we were supposed to go to the movies right!"

"How could I forget," in reality it had all but slipped from his mind.

"Well, aren't you coming?" she asked reaching for his hand.

"Sure,"he replied taking her hand. Riku was sure the stranger would wait, though with what certainty he could affirme that he didn't know.

The movie had been lame; to say the least.Three hours or so of 'horror' that was really romantic toxic sap was not Riku's idea of an enjoyable time but at least the torture was over. "Wasn't that a great movie? How about we go to my house? I'll make coffee! " Kairi asked grabing hold of his arm, still briused and pained.

"Yeah... it was great. But well, I have to go home my _Dad _'s probably waiting for me," Riku excused himself. Not wanting to tell Kari about the stranger or his _father's_ disappearence.

"Well okay... I'll see you tommorrow then,"Kairi smiled, though she looked disappointed. Then she kissed him and walked away only turning back once to wave at him.

Riku, once she was out of sight, sigh and slowly headed for his home silently hoping the stranger would still be there, if he come in the first place.

When he arrived at his house he was greeted by an unusual silence, his father's first reaction being to yell at him when he came home. He went to kitchen and there he was, sitting at the counter,the stranger,Sora.

"I see you're better. If you managed to stay on you feet all day. How are your arms?"he asked before Riku had the time to say anything.

"They hurt less." was all he answered. Then an unsure silnce filled the room beofre Riku asked,"What happened to my dad? What did you do?"

"I... had a discussion with him and... he agreed to leave under threat of violence perhaps but he did leave and isn't that good enough? Isn't that what you wanted?" Sora said repling with questions ofhis own.

"Yeah... yeah it is..."he admitted.

"Well, I should get going. I only wanted to make sure you were alright," he said leaving before another unconfotable silence was installed.

Sora wondered why he had bothered to go see the boy. It was obviouse that he had killed the father even if he denied it, even if he lied about it, but he supposed it was a long time since he had spoken to a human and he longed for a semblence of humanity something he had denied himself since... NO! he wouldn't think about it! Whenever he did bad thingas happened as if darkness was attracted to his memories.

He walked on looking at the moon and the stars that seemed to shine brightly for once. Clouds silently drifted over the creasent moon and when Sora finally stopped he noticed black sickly shadows gathering at the end of the path he was walking.

"Shit!"Sora swore under his breath, wondering exactly how _they _had found him. This wasn't the type of place _he _enjoyed, warm climate, sparsely populated and in the middle of nowhere just about everything _Ansem _hated about island villages. The only reason he had chosen to come here in the first place after Ansem had found him last year in New York.

The _Heartless _(As Ansem like to call his ghastly creations) were uglyblack thingys that seemed to sence Sora like a radar and where ever there were heartless there was bound to be Ansem and his cohorts (minions really) Sephiroth and Malficient (sp?).

Evading the Heartless effortlesslySora sigh and quickly tried to find a place to hide and a victim for the night, the sunrise being only an hour from now.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter for you! It's longer the the last one at least! I'm so proud of myself! What do you think about it? And the Heartless you don't mind that they have now become Ansems 'creations' do you. Because you do TOO BAD!!! It IS an AU if you hadn't noticed and I needed to bring in Ansem without having them meet right away. That's when they came. Anyway Review and maybe I'll update! 

Ciao

Myumyu-chan


End file.
